Limitless fate
by A broken shadow
Summary: Kakashi doesn't know where he is or how he got there, or more importantly, why is he 13 again! Grand magic games arc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or naruto This is my first fan fiction and I have no idea what I'm doing, so they may be very ooc. Plz no hate.

Kakashi didn't know where he was or how he got here. Did he die, was this the afterlife? Most of all he didn't know why he was in his 13 year old body, yet still had his ANBU captin tattoo. All he could think of is how to get back to Konoha. He had to get back, he couldn't remember what is happening in the village. His gut was telling him it is in danger. He had to find a way back.

Kakashi POV

Wearing my ANBU wolf mask and black cloak, I didn't exactly fit in. I found myself wondering aimlessly around. Looking around at my surroundings, it was quite a busy town. I could see a castle in the center of the town, there was also gaint arena to the right and a large statue to the left. This place looked like a maze, even if someone lived here their whole life they would still get lost. Good thing Kakashi was a genius.

The best choice was to gather information, it might give clues on how to get back to Konoha. The first person I spotted was a guy that couldn't be any older than 20. He had spiky blond hair and blue eyes with a scar on the right side of his forehead. He was slim yet muscular and wearing a weird fur jacket. It made me feel like I wasn't the only one standing out.

I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around with a huge grin on his face "here to challenge me?" he spoke with pride. He didn't seem to be the smartest person around, I'm starting to think of asking someone else... Oh well, might as well get this over with. "No, I was wondering if you could explain to me where we are, I kinda got a little lost" I lied. "Oh, how could you not know?! With the grand magic games starting tomorrow, almost everyone in fiore knows where crocus is!"

"Grand magic games?" I questioned." You gotta be kidding me!" He practically screamed. "Everyone knows about the grand magic games! Its where guilds battle each other to see which is number one! I, Sting Eucliffe just so happen to be in the number one guild in fiore!" Sting boasted. "Whatever, thanks for the 'help' " this guy was hopeless. I did not want to deal with this so I turned around and started to walk away.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?!" He reached out his hand. Just as he was about to put a hand on my shoulder, I grabbed his hand and flipped him while quickly putting a kunai to his throat. I, myself was surprised at my own actions. My body was on high alert and sting seemed to have triggered something. Sting gulped "w-who are you?" Not wanting to give out my real name I causally lied "wolf". The idiot actually believed my. Shocker.

I slowly let him go, putting my kunai away, he jumped back and started grinning like a moron "fight me!". It wasn't a question; I sweat dropped, it's like that moment before had never happened. "No" I spoke not even wasting another second. He started charging at me, but I was faster. He went to punch me but I ducked then grabbed his arm and flipped him on his back. Seriously this guy fell for the same thing twice in a row, it was pathetic. What I wasn't expecting was for something to pull my hood off. Good thing I still had my ANBU mask, I did not want this guy to be able to recognize me.

Sting jumped back to his feet "good job, Lector!". Lector apeared to be a red cat with a blue jacket. "Hey your just an old man!" Sting accused pointing to my grayish hair. He couldn't see under my mask that my eye was twitching. Defiantly did not want to deal with this.

I was waisting time I could use to help Konoha. I don't know why but that started to seem to be the least of my problems. For a second i swear i saw Obito walk by. The memories of Rin, Obito and Minato seem closer than they have been in years Why here? Why am I remembering this now?! I started getting light headed but quickly snapped out of it. That was weird, something about this place gave off a weird feeling. I now know there is something wrong here and I'm going to be here for awhile

"Oi, old man which guild are you from?" Stings words brought me back to reality. Getting tired of his crap I snapped back "I AM NOT AN OLD MAN!" I normal would of ignored it, but no, Sting was a special kind of stupid. "Old man or not, you never answered my question, I mean you have to be here for the grand magic games!" Sting seemed to get it across his thick skull "Yeah!"

Lector added. "At what moment did you forget that I didn't know what the grand magic games was untill you explained it to me?" Sting sweat dropped "oh y-yeah, but you have to be in a guild, after all you can fight!" Sting Remarked."I'm not in any guild" I spoke quietly but loud enough for both of them to hear. "Well, you better join one so I can fight you in the grand magic games!" At this point I knew I made a huge mistake on who I choose to talk to.

With that I finally walked off 'maybe I should join a guild, just for the games, just so I could kick his ass'. I know I need to get back, but I can't remeber why I needed to so bad anymore. Or more importantly why I'm 13 again, what in the world happened? Oh well, I'll probably figure it out after I find out where that weird feeling is coming from.

AN: how bad is this? Should I do pairings? If so, with who? Sorry about the paragraphs earlier, I saved it wrong

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

-Normal POV-

After the 'fight' with Sting Kakashi has been wondering around for information for 24 hours now. Freaking 24 hours and still no helpful information. Fully aware that a short redhead that smelt strongly of perfume, and someone in a blue bunny costume has been following him since. At this point he was strongly considering killing them. No matter how hard he tried to lose them, they would end up back at a 'safe' distance behind him. It was driving him crazy! First Sting, now these two idiots; the whole universe was going against him.

Kakashi made his way to a deserted ally to confront the two stalkers. "Show yourselfs". Ichiya expect nothing less for the masked person he and his rabbit dressed friend saw fighting Sting. "You got us" they both merged from their places in the shadows. "We are here to propose you a deal-" The bunny fell over with a shuriken half way into his bunny mask. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Ichiya cried. "Because your annoying" simply stated kakashi.

Ichiya and the bunny were having a disturbing moment that involved them both being dramatic. No human should ever have to witness this awkward scene. Ichiya slowly stood up, over dramatic tears still in his eyes "now you have no choice but to accept the proposal!". Kakashi sweat dropped, no he really didn't have to accept his deal. "You will be participating in the grand magic games as member of our guild, Blue Pegasus!" The tears for his 'injured' friend still there. " We saw your fight with sting! We need men like you to help us beat sabertooth!"

"I-I wouldn't exactly call that fight.." Kakashi said scratching the back of his head. "Now that our secret weapon is gone" pointing to the bunny still lying on the ground " you have no choice but to join!" With that he grabbed Kakashi and the blue bunnies arm, running at full speed towards the rest of his guild. 'Well at least I can kick that guys ass now..' That was one positive about the situation.

...~time skip~...

Ichiya made his way to the hotel his guild was staying at. Barging in the door, his tears magically appeared once again. Before Ichiya could explain his already rehearsed story, a blond in a purple dress slapped him across the face. "WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?! THE FIRST EVENT IS STARTING IN LESS THAN AN HOUR!" Looking outside, you couldn't see anything because it was pitch black. How one could lose track of time so slowly easily was beyond her.

Before she could slap him again he pleaded "W-wait! Our secret weapon has been injured and can't participate!" She stopped herself just before she hit his face. Looking at the blue rabbit and saw the shuriken still sticking halfway out of his mask. 'Are. You. Kidding. Me.' She thought to herself. "No worries though! For I have found a new secret weapon!" Gesturing to Kakashi.

He never actually agreed to all this, but it wasn't like he could do anything else so he just went along with it. The blond mage had a surprised look on her face. " He will be participating in the games in place of Nichiya!" The blue bunny took off the mask to reveal a cat like version of Ichiya, it was just disturbing. Nichiya now had every one on the teams attention. Now sort of greatful that he wouldn't be participating.

All eyes suddenly landed on Kakashi. No one wanting to watch Nichiya and Ichiya cry all over each other. "Who is he?" She was really pissed at this point. Ichiya sprang up " if I can recall in your fight with Sting, you said your name was wolf, am I correct?" "Y-yeah" Kakashi guessed that was going to be his name for a while." EHHHH! YOU FOUGHT WITH STING? !" This time it was three guys to speak up.

"It wasn't exactly a fight". "Excuse us for not introducing ourselfs sooner, I am Hibiki Lates" he had dark blond hair and black eyes. "I'm Eve Tearm!" He seemed to be the shortest of the three with blond hair and dark green eyes. The last had dark skin, with black hair and eyes "Ren Akatsuki". Kakashi tensed for a moment at the mention of 'Akatsuki' but quickly snapped out of it. "Jenny Realight"

the blond revealed herself to be. "I am the master Bob~!" A creepy bald man that appeared to be crossdressing came out of nowhere. " where would you like your guild mark to be sweetie~?" Bob said as the creeper he is. The weirded out 'wolf' cautiously revealed his right shoulder since his left had his ANBU tattoo. Bob pressed down the Blue Pegasus insignia on his shoulder, it was black. He was probably going to regret this later. The bell rang, it was midnight.

"Beginning now, we're going to take the 113 participating teams"

"Everyone in the guilds who have gathered together for the Grand Magic Games.."

"Good morning!"

"And have an elimination round to pare them down to eight!" "Was there an elimination round last time?" Ichiya questioned.

"Every year, the number of participating guilds increases an it was pointed out that the events were getting stale." It was a freaking 3D giant pumpkin hologram talking.

"This year, there will only be eight teams competing in the official games." Looked more like a jack-ass-lantern.

"The elimination rules are simple!"

"All of you are going to race each other." All the inns began to change there shape.

"The goal is the games arena, Domus Flau."

"The first eight teams to arrie there will go on."

"You're free to use your magic."

"There are no restrictions."

"But remeber, only the first eight teams to get to the goal will survive this round."

"However, all five members must arrive together or it doesn't count!"

"And one more thing!" "We take no resonsibilities for any lives lost in the labyrinth."

"The Grand Magic Games elimination round!" A path began to form connecting the inn to the labyrinth.

"Sky labyrinth... Begin!"

A.N- I still don't know what I'm doing


End file.
